ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Short Skits - The Number of the Devil
This Sentinel Short Skits is about a group of people being killed. Characters * Main ** Amy Serizawa / Ultrawoman Six * Secondary ** EDL Captain ** Noob Narrator ** Ragstone ** Rekyum Man *** "Incredible" Ryoma ** Tom Nash / Ultraman Nova * Support ** Pedestrians ** Unfortunate Victims Demonic Takeover Somewhere underground, Amy Serizawa is reading a book while her fellow Ultras are too busy beating each other in a game of Solitaire. It has been a while since she last fought a monster and she's quite eager in fighting one soon. Amy: (yawns) This is getting boring. When will I get to beat a monster...? She then rests on a couch, holding her book high in the air before throwing it across the room. Amy: I'm bored! Those ************* on the office are too busy ******** themselves! Serizawa continues her rampage by throwing even more stuff across the room before stopping to grab a purple book underneath the couch. Amy: (sighs) Oh well. At least I got to spend more time here. (opens the book) It's not like I want to move or anything. A few minutes have passed and she's starting to get bored. Amy: (yawns) One more page, then I'll go to sleep. As she opens the next page, she suddenly stops moving. She dropped her book into the ground while looking at the open page. Her eyes then glows red, her facial expression changed from bored to a creepy smile. Amy: (in a demonic-like voice + epic echoes) I know what to do now. Predator A few hours later, Amy stands on a room with someone tied to a chair. The room was green but lacks lighting, the floor is dusted, the walls are broken and covered with planks and graffiti. In the room, there's one light hanging above the chair and two tables with various items placed on it. ???: I swear to you, I don't know anything! Just let me out! Amy: (demonic voice) Are you sure about that? Serizawa grabs a hammer from the table. Amy: Let's see how you'll answer after this... (hits the hostage's right knee with the hammer) The hostage screams in pain as the hammer hits his knee. Serizawa sees that the hostage is crying in pain with the expression that says "just let me go". Amy: Tell me where Ryoma hides and I'll let you go. ???: *panting and crying* Ok! I'll tell you where he hides! *sobs* Heard of the Green Apartment? It's near the Gambit Mall on Fusrodah street. Now let me go woman! I don't have anything else to say! Amy grabs something as the hostage begins struggling, screaming, and crying. Amy: Thanks, but I don't want to leave dead bodies lying around. *starts turning on the device, which turns out to be a blowtorch* The hostage screams in terror as the blowtorch is slowly approaching his face. Cut to black.Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Project D